


The Secret of Tony Stark

by Marke_Red



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate History, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marke_Red/pseuds/Marke_Red
Summary: У каждого из нас свои грязные темные тайны. Энтони Старк не был исключением.





	The Secret of Tony Stark

У каждого из нас свои грязные темные тайны. У кого-то употребление наркотиков по молодости. Кто-то воровал у своих или у чужих. Причем без надобности, а если и была надобность, так как жрать было нечего, — привычка лезть в чужой карман так и осталась. Кто-то прячет изнасилование в дальнем углу своего шкафа памяти, так как откупился от срока. Или авария, в которой ты сбил человека и заплатил копам, чтобы они провернули все в твою сторону. Наркотики. Шлюхи. Махинации с финансами.  
  
Нездоровая любовь к детям.  
  
Растление малолетних. Торговля людьми.  
  
Энтони Старк не был исключением. Его грязная темная тайна — замершая неподвижно обнаженная фигура на балконе. Эта фигура в свете только зарождающегося дребезжащего рассвета кажется застывшей скульптурой, монолитом, от которого исходит ощутимая волна опасности. Тони может позволить себе украдкой наблюдать за движением руки, подносящей сигарету к лицу. Человек, который стоит и курит на его балконе, знает, что за ним наблюдают. Он чувствует это своим затылком, потому что у него инстинкт настоящего чертова зверья.  
Энтони любуется игрой света и тени на сильном теле. На крепкой спине, под тонким слоем кожи которой играют железные мышцы. Он с неким откровенным восхищением разглядывает, как полоска света лижет бедро мужчины. Как светлый язык гладит эту косточку и ползет выше, по боку. Словно маленький захватчик. Как красивы эти руки, устало и в то же время вальяжно опирающиеся на металлические перила.  
  
Он не может не смотреть на поджарое сильное тело, на манящую линию крепких ягодиц, на взъерошенные волосы, на, блядь, в меру накачанные ноги. Потому что в паху каждый раз тяжелеет, и мечта прижать это тело к перилам и попытаться войти в него снова и снова пробуждает тайный голод.  
  
Но.  
  
Стоит мужчине обернуться, Старк теряется в насмешливо злом цвете желтых прищуренных глаз, и желание оказаться сверху исчезает. Тает, как снег под жарким летним солнцем пустыни. Он забывает о нем раз и навсегда, осознает, что его мечта совсем не соответствует не то чтобы реальности, а его, Тони, истинной натуре. И он может признать только сам перед собой лишь один факт.  
  
Грязная темная тайна Энтони Старка носит имя Брока Рамлоу.  
  
Тони прикрывает глаза, жмурится. Сейчас, лежа на кровати, в ворохе пропахших сексом простыней и одеяла, разбитый и усталый, он не может говорить. Ночь подходит к концу, и Гений знает, что скоро вся его тайна испарится. Исчезнет, растает, как какой-то дурацкий сон. Он снова будет заниматься делами, привычными и рутинными: спасать мир, подтирать задницу Капитану Америке, читать нотации его любимому Баки Барнсу, которого все равно в глубине души не простил. И не простит никогда. Будет улыбаться своей Пеппер, пользуясь всеми слухами про их связь, любовь и прочую дурь. Затем у него разболится голова, он снова выпьет. Будет назначена очередная встреча, банкет или еще какая дрянь, требующая его внимания, его эпатажности и пафосности миллиардера и филантропа.  
  
Но у него останутся неоспоримые факты того, что все, что было ночью, — не сон. Останутся символы — болящая задница, тянущая поясница, следы зубов на плече, синяки на теле от цепких пальцев. Мерещащийся запах сигарет, пороха и какого-то древесно-мускусного одеколона. Он, Тони Старк, будет потирать углубление между костяшками указательного и среднего пальцев, слушать вполуха доклады и снова играть в плэйбоя и Гения всего мира.  
Вот только его истинная реальность совершенно другая. Он — как сраная Принцесса, заточенная в своей Башне. Башне, оборудованной последними технологиями, вместо магии и заклятий. Вот только его спас не прекрасный Принц. Брок Рамлоу не годится на роль рыцаря, он скорее чертов Дракон или еще какая мерзкая тварь, далеко не светлой стороны их мира.  
  
Энтони ничего не может поделать с собой. Он сидит в своем иллюзорном заточении, ждет наступления ночей с каким-то параноидальным остервенением. Он боится, что его монстр не придет. И, вашу ж мать, Старк не спит ночами, видит кошмары, чаще пьет, когда день сменяет ночь и его монстр не приходит.  
  
Старк ничего не может с собой сделать. Он давно признается себе, что его всегда тянуло к «плохим мальчикам». К мудакам и ублюдкам. А Брок Рамлоу именно такой. Рамлоу — сущий наемник, без принципов, без патриотизма и мыслей о справедливости. Он черствый, жесткий, жестокий, плюющий ядом. Опасный. Он — убийца. И если судить по правде — намного опаснее самого Зимнего Солдата. Это Тони знает, потому что часто смотрит в глаза своей бездне в лице Рамлоу.  
  
Он проваливается в нем. Растворяется и подсаживается, как на наркотик.  
  
Потому что можно сказать, что у великого Старка комплекс отличницы, правильной девочки, которая всегда тянется и влюбляется, чтобы ни говорила маменька, в бунтаря и будущего бандита. В не того. В плохиша. Будь он девкой, а Рамлоу его одноклассником, он бы сбежал с ним из дома, сел бы на его байк и отдался бы сразу, влюбившись в героя и звезду их класса.  
  
Тони облизывает свои губы и прекрасно помнит, когда все у них случилось впервые. Это было до «Озарения», до того, как «Гидра» раскрыла себя. Брок Рамлоу был моложе лет на пять, а может, семь. Он не был облизан огнем. Хотя стоит признать, Тони даже после ужасного этого события все равно течет, как сука, при виде Брока. Он видит в нем его харизму, его красоту даже со шрамами на лице и теле. И, черт возьми, ничто не изменит в нем любви к этому желтоглазому мудаку.  
  
Гений хмыкает, прикусывает губу и откидывается на подушку. Он бы тоже закурил, но Рамлоу не даст ему сигарету и пошлет его на хуй. И получит в ответ, что он только что был на его члене. И что не против повторить.  
  
Потому что после этих слов горячее дыхание пощекочет его шею и жесткая хватка пальцев стиснет его подбородок. Брок целуется так же, как стреляет. Метко, всегда в цель, покоряя, убивая и подчиняя. Тони понимает, почему запал на него. Тот идеален для него. Он не церемонится с ним, берет почти грубо, заставляя кричать и плавиться в сильных руках. Подставляться и гнуться. Он позволяет ему, Энтони Эдварду Старку, отпустить себя и побыть слабым в надежных не-объятиях. Потому что так не обнимают — так стискивают в болезненном захвате, душат и трахают, заставляя звезды вспыхивать перед глазами. Заставляя просить и умолять вставить, когда пальцы или язык вытворяют сумасшествие с его телом.  
  
Только Брок Рамлоу знает его тайну. Этот ублюдок с желтыми звериными глазами может довести его до кондиции и подчинить одним взглядом. Этот гидровец, Командир С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а, террорист и наемник, единственный, кто…  
  
 _— Кто бы мог подумать. Под Железным Костюмом скрывается такая ранимая сучка, да, Тони?  
  
Пальцы Брока орудуют в его штанах, заставляя перехваченное спазмом горло зашипеть, а глаза — закатиться от удовольствия. Тони не может сопротивляться неожиданному нападению. Брок дрочит ему, гладит глянцевую головку, царапает кончиком ногтя и смеется в ухо на тихий скулеж. Это как в сраном порносне, в тайных мечтах, фантазиях, где он оказывался в плену и был вот так нагло…  
  
Вот так, да… Сильно, властно. До дрожи в коленях.  
  
Агент «Гидры» вжал его в стену, испортил дорогой костюм, заставив кончить просто от ощущения мозолистой руки на члене.  
  
Тони не может стоять, он бы сполз на пол, если бы его не подхватили. Желтые глаза уставились в его карие. Слишком близко. Мокрый собственнический поцелуй выбивает воздух из легких, и Тони снова ведет от колючей щетины, от напора, от…  
  
— Эй, Брок! Где ты, еб твою мать? Ребята ждут… Командир?!  
  
Голос Роллинза заставляет закаменеть, попытаться вырваться.  
  
— Иду. Вы, блять, как дети, без папочки начать не можете!  
  
Брок смеется, сыто и довольно. Он поворачивает голову к нему и стискивает подбородок пальцами. Ловит, всматривается в лицо. Они встретились совсем неожиданно. В этом месте. В это гребаное время. И Тони не может понять, как сейчас произошло ЭТО. Откуда ублюдок понял все и узнал, как посмел так поступить?  
  
— Через три часа. Рядом есть мотель. Снимешь третий номер._  
  
Тони знает, почему он тогда пришел и ждал. Не в пятизвездочном отеле. А в дешевом, пропахшем хлоркой, забитым унитазом в одном из номеров и ароматом древесной плесени. Он думал, что Рамлоу не явится. И почти психанул на себя, вскочил с кровати и направился к двери, чтобы уйти и не позориться. Но — тот пришел.  
Брок единственный, кто знает, что скрывается за Железным костюмом. Он увидел его, понял сразу. По глазам, по тому блеску в зрачках и поджатым губам. По попытке не выдать себя и полному фиаско в этом деле. Потому что Командир С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а умеет читать и разбираться в людях. Он вышколил Зимнего, сделал из него послушного мальчика. И что ему какой-то там Тони Старк?  
  
Рамлоу не сломал его. Рамлоу открыл его потайную дверь, вошел в нее и заставил влюбиться. Дал ему спусковой крючок для тайной своей настоящей стороны. И стал его монстром, приходящим по ночам и берущим его собственнически. На грани нужного Энтони насилия. Потому что Железный костюм прячет его слабость.  
  
Его ранимость к этому языку.  
  
Пошлому. Жесткому. Требовательному.  
  
Тони течет от грязных слов, которые Рамлоу шепчет ему на ухо, когда берет его. Когда вжимает лицом в кровать и трахает, натягивает на свой член. Он — его сучка, его шлюха, его девочка.  
  
Но именно эти слова не ранят, а заставляют мычать, просить и теряться в океане удовольствия. Потому что Тони не знает, фантазирует ли он сам, но ему кажется, что Рамлоу тоже его любит. Потому что рука наемника порой гладит его бедро нежно. Брок целует его после секса за ухом, и это прошивает сильнее обычного. Прижимает его к себе, потного, мокрого, и дремлет вместе с ним в крепком властном объятии до утра. Потому что утром — исчезнет как призрак, оставив после себя боль и радость.  
  
Тони помнит весь свой ужас при операции «Озарение». Потому что, в отличие от всех других, когда была рассекречена «Гидра», он боялся за одного человека. Железный Человек был рад тому, что его лицо скрывала его маска.  
  
 _«Выживи._  
  
Выживи.  
  
Господи, прошу тебя, выживи».  
  
Тони молится Богу, смотря, как два авианосца уничтожают друг друга. Он осознает, что не может оказаться там. Но ему дико хочется. Он бы отдал все, чтобы знать, что Рамлоу там нет. Его сердце, которое давно уже чертов механизм, но которое все равно все чувствует, болит. Так болит, что хочется выть и скулить. Хочется плакать, как ребенок, и бежать. Бежать на место падения этих гребаных кусков железа.  
  
Старк осознает, что ненавидит Джеймса Барнса не за то, что тот убил его родителей. Нет, он ненавидит его за то, что тот не спас своего Командира. Что сраный Зимний Солдат не спас того, кого должен был!  
  
Это бьет по нервам.  
  
Это вызывает дикий зуд. И единственное, что удерживает Тони от срыва, — это Брок Рамлоу.  
Брок, лежащий на койке в больнице. Обгоревший. Стонущий. Хрипящий и тихо скулящий от боли. Старк тоже приходит к нему — ночью. Он знает, что его любовник на грани. Что он может не выжить. Потому что после такого не выживают.  
  
Жажда коснуться того, кого знаешь, — выламывает изнутри. Тони касается забинтованной руки, кончиками пальцев обводит на удивление не обгоревшие подушечки и закусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки до крови.  
  
Потому что Брок, его Брок, умирает. Террорист, агент «Гидры», убийца, но в первую очередь — его Брок. Тони знает, что врачи считают, что этот человек не доживет до утра. Что у него практически нет шансов. Что они — не Боги. Но Старк считает себя почти Богом. Он делает то, что должен. Он шепчет Рамлоу на ухо: «Не смей меня, ублюдок, покидать!».  
  
— Ты слышишь? Не смей… Брок… Не смей меня покидать.  
  
В кармане с хрустом ломается пустая стеклянная ампула.  
  
Тони уходит быстро, он почти бежит, чтобы закрыться в своей Башне, точно испуганная Принцесса. Напивается, плачет и утром с замиранием сердца находит в себе силы не звонить и не лезть в интернет, не взламывает ничего, чтобы УЗНАТЬ.  
  
Он узнает через месяц, что Кроссбоунс выжил и сбежал.   
  
Брок давно не попадал в такую задницу. Последний раз это случилось с ебаными авианосцами, просравшей всё и вся «Гидрой» и его С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.ом. Его личной командой, которую потрепали так, что хотелось реально завыть волком. Потому что эти парни были его семьей. Всю свою жизнь Рамлоу может расписать одним словом — война.  
Это всё, что он умеет. И умеет так, как не могут другие.  
  
Когда всё пошло по п*зде, как говорит он сам, шансов выбраться относительно целыми не было почти ни у кого. Он и так рад, что смог спасти Роллинза, глупого Таузига, малышку Мэй и остальной костяк его команды.  
  
Это была не его идея — штурмовать так глупо чертов институт ради биологического оружия. Но когда ты на крючке, а жизнь висит на волоске — ты действуешь и выполняешь приказы тех, кто держат тебя на поводке. Даже если тебя делают шахидом, посылая на смерть. Рамлоу надеялся, что сможет и тут выиграть, вырвать у Старушки Смерти еще один счастливый билет под названием Жизнь. Вот только судьба явно опять на стороне Звездозадого и его наивной в своем патриотизме команды.  
  
Брок знает, что на этот раз — ему не выкарабкаться. Или вернее, он сам себя убьет. Так как чертова бомба оторвала ему кисть, смяла ребра всмятку и повредила колено. Кажется, у него не только сломаны ребра, но что-то и с позвоночником. Так как шевелиться нет то ли сил, то ли…  
  
Он отключается, плавает в мареве огня, крови, боли и стискивает зубы. Сначала, когда его лизало пламя, он орал в голос, сейчас же он почти терпит, потому что может. Он и не такое терпел. Может, может…  
  
Он убьет себя потом. Пустит пулю в висок, и делов-то. Одна сраная пуля. Потому что жить, будучи калекой, — это не его стезя.  
  
Вот только открывая глаза и не видя серый потрескавшийся потолок, он смаргивает муть и пытается понять — не сдох ли он уже? Тело ватное, непослушное. Язык прилип к небу, а голова все-таки кружится, когда он делает попытку встать.

  
  
 ***

  
  
— Что. Блядь. Это. Нахуй. Такое?!  
  
Собственный рык вынуждает оскалиться еще больше. Брок сжимает пальцами правой горло Тони, вбив его в стену. Ярость, плескавшаяся в его теле, разрослась до размеров цунами. Он пришел в себя не так давно. И память никуда не ушла, она не махнула рукой, не сбежала, не оставила ему чистый лист для новой жизни, у него есть его старая дорогая ему жизнь с послужным списком в дохуя страниц, имен, войн, ошибок и побед.  
Он не испугался. Но. Есть пределы.  
  
Даже у такого прожженного ублюдка, как он.  
  
— Что тебе не нравится? Я не дал тебе погибнуть. Не дал остаться…  
  
Тони злится не меньше. Он не такого приема ждал. Он ждал не такой реакции. И признаться, ему страшно. Страшно видеть такого злого своего любовника. В то же время он рад, потому что — снова успел. Снова нарушил все каноны, дважды. Снова спас предателя, убийцу, террориста, монстра. Своего личного монстра.  
  
Брок рявкает и бьет кулаком. Рядом с его головой. Потому что если бы ударил в лицо — Тони бы умер. Он бы проломил ему кости. Железные пальцы оставляют вмятину.  
  
— Ты… ебаный придурок.  
  
Рамлоу все еще слаб. После операции его тошнит, штормит, шатает. Но на приступ злости его хватило, он отряхивается от руки Тони, но тот все равно его подхватывает, стоит наемнику окончательно попытаться упасть на пол. Они находятся в Башне. В закрытом тайном крыле. Куда имеется доступ только у Энтони.  
  
Старк испытывает шок и то самое счастье. Он рад, что снова смог.  
  
— Сотри улыбку со своей сучьей морды, Тони.  
  
Брок редко называет его по имени, и это сродни удару хлыста и в то же время долгожданному горячему нежному поцелую. Наемник с трудом ложится в кровать, облокачивается спиной о подушку и пытается не отключиться. Смотрит на свою руку и снова шипит. Но внезапно его лицо меняется, и он жалеет, что не придушил этого Гения давным-давно.  
  
— Что ты вколол мне? Что ты, блядь, сделал?! Ладно… черт тебя дери… Но если в этом, — поднимая свою «новую руку», Брок буравит тяжелым взглядом Старка, скаля зубы, угрожая по-настоящему, что Старк это понимает всей своей шкурой, — есть хоть один ебаный чип для слежки и контроля, я вырву тебе этими новыми пальцами кадык, Тони. Ты понял?!  
  
Он еще ворчит, постепенно отключаясь, потому что боль возвращается и тело не восстановилось. Ворчит, что Старк явно фетишист и запал на Зимнего, раз приделал ему тоже железную руку. Говорит что-то еще, срываясь на тяжелый выдох.  
  
Тони садится рядом с ним и долго смотрит. На спящего Брока Рамлоу.  
На своего Брока.

  
  ***

  
  
Перспектива жить по-новому — она не пугает. Брок щурится, учится работать новыми пальцами. Новой рукой. Конечно, он хмыкает и нередко и едко ругается с Энтони. Потому что ему не хочется быть похожим на Зимнего Отморозка. Но теперь у него тоже железная рука. Из такого же вибраниума. Благодаря гениальности Старка, он теперь не калека. Рука — живая. Она отвечает всем функциональным стандартным параметрам человеческой, но в дополнение теперь он может проломить стены, сломать кости новыми стальными пальцами и дохера еще чего, благодаря усиленному организму из-за экспериментальной сыворотки. Где ее достал Старк — Брок старается не думать. Да и незачем. Судьба сделала ему подарок — надо радоваться. Не часто такое бывает.  
  
Брок надевает кожаную перчатку, он не снимает ее теперь практически никогда. Сломанные в хлам ребра, почти раскрошенные, как и поломанный позвоночник, тоже теперь «более крепкие». Изредка его беспокоит колено. Но Старк с маниакальной непосредственностью говорит, что и это пройдет — металл приживется.  
  
Рамлоу обычно не слушает научный язык Энтони, под конец не выдерживая и затыкая его одним-единственным способом. Ему нравится, когда рот Старка занят другим.  
Он и сам понимал, еще будучи в больнице после крушения авианосцев, что что-то не так. Не мог он выжить, выкарабкаться. Но кто его знает? Он всегда был живучим, и почему бы нет?  
  
Почему нет — он утверждается после своего подрыва себя любимого. После того, как просыпается в Башне, той самой. С новой, черт подери, рукой. То, что ему что-то вкололи, — ясно как божий день. Но сейчас Рамлоу находит в этом огромный плюс. Потому что быть теперь супер-солдатом — весьма приятнее и удобнее.  
  
Брок опирается руками о перила и смотрит на ночной Город. Тысячи огней раскрашивают его, тысячи глаз смотрят окнами домов. Но он ухмыляется и щурит свои желтые глаза в ответ. Он чувствует себя немного старым. Он как чертов Mapogo*, старый и потрепанный миром, боями, войнами. С расписанной шрамами шкурой. Обожженной мордой. Убийца, наемник-террорист, жестокий садист, знающий, как сломать и подчинить жертву.  
  
Он и правда — Mapogo. Самый старый и сильный из них. Потому что у него — сердце льва и душа воина. Потому что это его девиз по жизни. Он знает законы этих каменных джунглей, ничем не отличающихся от африканских. Потому что там и здесь бьются насмерть, ломают тазовые кости и разрывают пах зубами, чтобы враг истек кровью и сдох. Там мир прост. Либо ты, либо тебя.  
  
Брок разворачивается через долгие минуты. Он идет бесшумно по темному коридору и безошибочно находит одного человека в Башне, услышав шорох его движений задолго до того, как вошел. Он может поклясться, что даже слышит его пульс на расстоянии. Жесткая рука сжимает шею сзади, рывок заставляет встать из-за стола.  
  
Рамлоу бросает взгляд на застывшую в дверях Пеппер. Та бледнеет и сглатывает, но уходит. Она знает, что монстра злить нельзя. Она знает эту грязную черную тайну. Но ей Старк доверяет, она рада за своего начальника и друга. Потому что никто, кроме этого желтоглазого ублюдка, не сможет помочь Железному Человеку.  
  
Руки Рамлоу срывают и рвут рубашку на теле его любовника. Он вжимает его в стену собой, смотрит в глаза и внезапно оскаливается. Влажный поцелуй пресекает стон. Они раздеваются с каким-то остервенением. Дойти до кровати — невозможная, непосильная задача. Да она и не нужна. Тони уж не знает, где они только не трахались. Он скулит на жесткие касания пальцев и трется о бедро Брока, закатывает глаза на укусы в шею.  
Рамлоу знает, от чего ведет его любовника.  
  
Он щурится и смотрит на тяжело дышащего Старка после их марафона, лежащего рядом с ним на диване. Он разглядывает с внутренним удовлетворением свои следы на привлекательном теле любовника. Он знает, как никто другой, что Тони стонет и скулит навзрыд, если лизать ему шею, если прикусывать и целовать внутреннюю сторону локтей и у колена. Он знает, что непревзойденный Гений краснеет и течет, как девочка, от пошлых грязных слов.  
  
Брок любит говорить ему на ухо многое.  
  
Разглядывая покрасневшее лицо Тони, он протягивает руку и гладит его щеку. Кожаная перчатка растирает капли пота по виску Старка, пальцы идут дальше и зарываются в волосы. Он гладит его почти как собаку. Как когда-то гладил Зимнего Солдата. Но Тони млеет от этого касания.  
  
Рамлоу скалит зубы, зная, что оскал на его обожженном давно зажившем лице выглядит дико и устрашающе. Но Энтони явно не боится его. Он, наоборот, любит пытаться целовать его шрамы. Любит садится ему на колени, и когда Броку становится просто интересно довести его до слез — он трахает его пальцами своей новой руки, вставляет и растягивает, шепча что выебет его за то, что теперь перчатка будет грязной.  
  
Но и это — не так уж важно.  
  
Они трахаются, спят вместе давно и знают друг о друге многое.  
  
Старк знает, что Рамлоу любит крепкий кофе. Знает о причинах его ПТСР. В ответ бывший гидровец является хранителем тайн Железного Человека. Наемник знает, почему тот напивается, и не дает ему скатиться к алкогольному дну. Он сам несет его в душ, помогает вымыться, прийти в себя. Он знает, какие таблетки давать Тони, чтобы того отпустил стресс. А тот знает о мигрени и болящих старых переломах вояки. О том, что в плохую погоду Рамлоу лучше отогреться под теплым одеялом, так как кости будет ломить до тупой ноющей противной боли.  
  
Брок щурится, развалившись на диване. Он понимает, что жизнь, как ни крути, не так уж и плоха. Что раз не сдох — то живи. И теперь, став супер-солдатом, благодаря Энтони Старку, вколовшему ему второй раз разработанную сыворотку, чтобы он выжил, получив руку, ребра и целый позвоночник, он может потягаться не просто на равных с Звездозадым и Отмороженным. Он и раньше надирал им зад. Теперь ему мало от чего страшно.  
  
Это дико радует. Брок неожиданно запрокидывает голову назад, полуприкрывает глаза и тяжело сглатывает. Мрак комнаты и неровный свет самой дальней лампы рисуют на его теле чернильно-бронзовые разводы.  
  
Губы Энтони дарят Броку наслаждение. Старк смотрит на него и осознает, что тот совершенно не похож ни на какого греческого бога. Рамлоу сейчас похож на льва своими желтоватыми пугающими глазами, обезображенным огнем лицом. Звериной харизмой, силой. Волевым взглядом, кривым оскалом губ, хриплым довольным рыком и властно накрывшей его, Старка, затылок жесткой мозолистой ладонью.  
  
Энтони думает, что все хорошо. Что Брок его тоже любит.  
  
Брок же…  
  
Брок смотрит на Тони Старка и понимает, что — да. Они совершенно не похожи. Но оба — прожженные жизнью. Что он, Брок Рамлоу, циник и реалист, ублюдок (он никогда этого не скрывал и признавал в открытую). Что Старк — совсем другой внутри, не такой, как на публике. Что они — наверное, нужны друг другу. И что да, он, Рамлоу, любит его. Каким бы монстром и тварью ни был. Но стонущий и кричащий в его объятиях Энтони, отдающийся и раскрывающийся в своих кошмарах, утыкающийся мокрым от слез лицом в плечо, шею, — его.  
  
Тони хрипло дышит. Он хватает ртом воздух, вздрагивает и ухмыляется в ответ. Он не щенок, он слаб только в руках своего любовника. Он может быть с ним слабым, не боясь удара в этот момент. И сейчас, оказавшись прижатым к сильному горячему телу, он вытягивается рядом с ним. Втягивает запах пота, пороха и древесно-мускусного аромата, жмурит глаза от жесткого собственнического поцелуя в губы. Он знает, что завтра будет болеть все тело. Что Рамлоу оставил на нем синяки своей железной рукой. Что вытрахал всю его душу и выбил сомнения со страхами. Зализал раны ума и подсознания, укрыл от его личных демонов.Он не думает о том, что поступил неправильно, вколов бывшему агенту «Гидры» сыворотку и сделал его опасным супер-солдатом. Он не думает, что, найдя способ прооперировать и спасти Кроссбоунса, подвергает мир опасности.  
  
Он думает, что Брок Рамлоу и правда похож на Mapogo.  
  
Сильного и жестокого Mapogo.  
  
Потому что у него сердце льва и душа воина.

**Author's Note:**

> Mapogo* - основано на реальных фактах, легендарные шесть львов-братьев Мапого, захватившие большую часть территории Саби Сэнд. Отличались своей жестокостью и силой. Документальный фильм дико интересный и очень тяжелый. Львы - такие львы. И Мапого - это олицетворение силы и жестокости. Олицетворение настоящих Львов.


End file.
